


Secrets Revealed

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anger, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Secret Crush, Shinigami, disturbing fantasies, meaningful talks, shinigami dispatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another day of hiding a secret crush on your boss, William T. Spears, Alan confronts you about it and tells you to go and tell him how you feel but you aren't sure how he will react. But after much deliberation and persuasion from Alan you give in and go to William's apartment after work to tell him how you feel. In the end the cunning work of a pet cat named Thomas brings you together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert one shot for William T. Spears. And yes I know that my way of writing is different than traditional writing styles so don't annoy me about it. Also I love feedback. Constructive criticism is allowed but any rude, disrespectful comments will not be tolerated. If you have nothing nice or relatively helpful to say then don`t say it. Thanks.

 

  
William T. Spears. Head of the Shinigami Dispatch association.

When asked to comment on him, he got many different responses; Strict, cruel, cold hearted, workaholic, misunderstood. Just some words used to describe him from his coworkers. All of then were negative, other than one. A comment from a girl named (F/N) (L/N). (F/N) was one of the only female shinigami dispatch members that actually helped reap souls. Most of the women were either secretaries or librarians. It wasn't foreign to know that the association favored men for obvious reasons. (F/N) had (H/L) (H/C) hair and the usual green and yellow irises that all shinigami have. She was definitely the easiest person to get along with at the office. Other than Alan. Everyone admired her for her ability to get things done on time and without mistakes, her likeable personality, and not to mention her good looks. Even William admired her, not that he'd say it out loud though. He enjoyed her presence and how she didn't need to be told to stop slacking off every so often unlike a certain flamboyant redhead. Her company helped him relax. Unknown to William, (F/N) admired him as well. But not just for his ability to lead the whole dispatch single-handedly and his ability to handle large amounts of overtime. (F/N) really liked William and she took every chance she could to be near him. Whether it be helping on a big reaping or just asking if he needed help with some paperwork or bringing him his daily afternoon tea occasionally. But no matter how hard she tried, it seemed that William just wasn't interested.

But little did she know that William was more interested than she thought...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You walked out of your office and headed down the hall towards William's office, a stack of finished paperwork in your arms. It was about noon and you were about to go on your lunch break. You just had to hand in the finished work before you could. You didn't really need to, but you used this as an excuse to see William. You knocked on the door of William's office and straightened out your outfit which was a simple black suit like everyone else wore, other than Grell, but instead of pants you wore a simple black knee length skirt. You heard William say that you could enter and you opened the door. You walked in, closing the door behind you as you did. You smiled at him as you went to stand in front of his desk. You were in a very happy mood. You had received another flower from an anonymous source. It was sitting neatly on your desk when you clocked in this morning. You had been receiving flowers mysteriously for the past couple weeks. William looked up from his work and felt himself relax slightly when he realized that it wasn't Grell. He was not in the mood for a scene from Grell.  
  
William: What is it Miss. (L/N)?  
  
He said in his usual monotone voice as he looked you over. You looked the same as every other day but you had your hair down instead of up in a ponytail like you normally have it. He liked it. You stood up straighter and smiled as you shifted the paperwork to your other arm.  
  
You: I brought you the finished paperwork that needed to be caught up on. I'd say that we are pretty close to being back on schedule now, sir.  
  
You said as you handed him the stack of paperwork and he flipped through it quickly, his monotone expression giving nothing away about whether he was impressed or not. He set the paperwork down on his desk and clasped his hands neatly in front of him on his desk.  
  
William: Well done. At this rate we will be back on schedule in no time, granted that Grell doesn't slack off anymore than usual.  
  
He mumbled slightly at the end which made you smile slightly. There wasn't a doubt in your mind that Grell would find a way to put everyone back into major overtime. We finally finished all the paperwork for the Jack the Ripper incident just the other week. With being short staffed, not having overtime was like a vacation.  
  
You: I'm about to go on my lunch break sir, is there anything else that I could help you with before I do so?  
  
You asked kindly and clasped your hands behind your back as you watched William look around his desk for a second before looking back up at you. His cold, emotionless eyes met yours and you felt your heart melting.  
  
William: That isn't necessary. I'm sure I'll be fine. You've been a great help already. Go enjoy your break.

He said as he picked up his pen again and smiled slightly at you before going back to his work. You felt your heart skip a beat at the sight of William smiling. He barely ever smiles and you reveled in the fact that he only ever really smiles around you, and sometimes Alan but Alan has Eric so you were never really worried about Alan trying to take William from you. You could get really possessive at times and pretty much everyone in the dispatch knew that. You hoped that William didn't know this but there was a chance that he did since he knows everything that goes on around the office. You smiled at him and nodded even though he probably didn't see and you then turned and headed out the door to get something to eat from the break room.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You were nearing the end of your break when you felt it. That uncomfortable feeling in your gut. Something was wrong. It was like you could sense when something of yours was being 'manhandled.' You left the break room after putting your hair up in a ponytail and you headed towards your office, taking the long way through the cubicles to get there, making sure nothing was out of place. As you reached the cubicles you saw William on the other side of the room and you felt yourself smiling but your smile faded when you saw Grell with him. You stopped and watched as Grell tried to flirt with him. You felt your anger filling you as you narrowed your eyes at Grell, or was that jealousy? Maybe both. You clenched your teeth and watched as Grell clung to William's arm like a lovesick puppy that craves attention. That's all he was, an attention whore. You enjoyed the look of disgust that crossed William's face. You knew that William wasn't into Grell in the least but that didn't stop Grell from trying. But you wished that it would. You glared over at Grell who was trying and failing at flirting with William. You felt like your body was on fire. You really wanted to go over and tear Grell off William but fought the urge so as to keep up your good rep with William. Starting a fight would definitely keep William from liking you. Suddenly someone bumped into you and you turned to glare at them. You shoved the person and managed to grab a pencil from him that he had been carrying. You grabbed each end and began to put force on it little by little until it was ready to snap. Grell tried to kiss William and your anger snapped, literally. You felt your eye twitch as you snapped the pencil in 2 right in the middle. Small pieces of wood went everywhere but you didn't care. William managed to move away from Grell before Grell could even touch him and Grell fell to the floor in a heap. You suddenly began to imagine Grell chained to a wall and you were slashing him over and over again with your 2 death scythes, 2 swords with blades as long as your forearms. Blood flowed freely from his long, deep wounds. You loved the agonizing yells and screams coming from Grell. You then cut his long hair and he cried out in loss before you punched him in the face, breaking his glasses and possibly his nose. You then unchained him and he fell to the floor in a pained heap. He had stopped breathing a while ago otherwise he'd be in even more pain. His clothes and lovely red coat were soaked in his own blood and were nothing more than rags. Tears flowed down his cheeks like a waterfall and you smirked evilly at him as he begged and pleaded for you to just kill him already. Suddenly a voice from somewhere near you pulled you out of your very disturbing fantasy and you felt a hand on your shoulder. Before you could stop yourself, you turned and snapped at the person.  
  
You: What!?  
  
You yelled and the person jerked back a bit at your sudden outburst. It took you a couple seconds but your anger subsided and you took in a slim suited figure with a skull choker instead of a tie around his neck, a slightly feminine body structure, and short light brown hair, who was slightly shorter than you. You immediately recognized him and you felt guilt fill you when you saw the slightly scared look on his face.  
  
You: Alan... S-Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.  
  
You mumbled out guiltily and he smiled slightly at you before letting his smile fall back into a serious expression that always looked kind of odd on his kind face.  
  
Alan: It's alright. Come on, we are gonna have a little chat.  
  
He said softly as he gently grabbed your arm and began to steer you to his office as a confused expression formed on your face. And you let him, you weren't in any condition to argue. You were hitting the cool down stage of your anger and you were trying to bring yourself back into a professional state of mind. Alan led you into his office and shut the door softly behind you when you entered. He then walked you over to the chair in front of his desk and you slowly sat down in it, the 2 halves of the broken pencil still clutched tightly in your slightly trembling hands. Alan leaned his back on the front of his desk and looked down at you with a slightly concerned expression on his face.  
  
Alan: This is starting to get out of hand.  
  
He stated simply and you were suddenly even more confused. What was he talking about? What was getting out of hand?  
  
You: What do you mean Alan?  
  
Alan: This has to be the third pencil I've seen you snap in a matter of days, not to mention the teacup you threw at the wall in the break room the other day. You're normally more respectful of work supplies. Plus I've noticed that you're fingers have been twitching a lot and they only ever do that when you are annoyed.  
  
He said as he gently took the pencil pieces that you had forgotten about, out of your hands and set them on his desk. You then set your hands in your lap and began to fidget slightly while you tried to keep your hands from twitching.  
  
Alan: I know what this is about (F/N).  
  
He said softly and you felt your eyes widen a bit as you looked up and saw Alan staring at you with a knowing look on his face. You immediately looked away from him and tried to focus on anything but him.  
  
You: I don't know what you're talking about Alan.  
  
Alan: I believe you do (F/N). I know that you have feelings for William.  
  
You felt your heart stop when he said that. How did he know? You never told anyone about that. Other than Ronald, who had caught you staring at William one day when he was on his break, but you knew that he wouldn't say anything. Was it really that obvious? You mentally asked yourself as you cleared your throat before speaking, fearing that your voice would give away the truth.  
  
You: Me? Have feelings for William!? That's absolute nonsense.  
  
You said while faking an amused tone of voice and you laughed a bit but Alan saw right through it, and you knew it. He knew that you were deliberately stalling and let out a sigh. He then crossed his arms over his chest and gave you a look that told you to stop fooling around and you immediately stopped laughing as you swallowed nervously.  
  
You: Okay, maybe I do. But I can't help it. He's perfect.  
  
You admitted shyly as you looked away from Alan again. A slight blush began to form on your cheeks as an image of William looking absolutely stunning in his suit appeared in your mind and you smiled a bit. You then looked up at Alan to see him smiling slightly and you surprisingly managed to speak in a somewhat serious tone.  
  
You: How did you find out?  
  
Alan: It was pretty obvious. I'm pretty sure the only ones that don't know are Grell and William himself. Did you see what Grell did to the last person that said they liked William?  
  
You gulped slightly and nodded. Grell had done what you would have if you'd had the chance. He'd scared the shit out of the junior and there was no way in hell that she'd ever try to even smile at William again.  
  
Alan: (F/N), you can't let your jealousy and anger get the best of you.  
  
You: I'm not jealous...  
  
You mumbled out shyly and looked away from him but glanced up to see Alan shaking his head at you.  
  
Alan: Yes, because you snapped those pencils in half and broke that teacup because you were happy.  
  
He stated sarcastically and you began to fidget more, forcing yourself to focus on your hands in your lap.  
  
Alan: Look, I get that you're jealous of Grell and that's natural. But seriously, these fantasies about Grell need to stop.  
  
You immediately stopped your fidgeting and looked up at Alan in a heartbeat right after those words left his mouth. How did he know? You never told anyone about those, for fear of being institutionalized for your problems.  
  
You: But, how-? How did you-?  
  
You mumbled out in shock and Alan just moved around his desk and opened one of his desk drawers to pull out a crumpled up ball of paper.  
  
Alan: Well, I found this crumpled up picture of Grell being stabbed by your death scythes in the break room earlier and I couldn't help but assume that it had been drawn by you. Plus the stick figures in the background kind of gave it away.  
  
He said as he shut the drawer and handed the paper to you as he leaned on his desk again. You unraveled the picture to indeed see a drawing of Grell being stabbed by your death scythes and was bleeding profusely. And just like Alan had said, in the background stood 2 stick figures, one being William and the other yourself. You had drawn it during your break and had thrown it out, or so you thought, as you blushed slightly.  
  
You: I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. Whenever I see him I just start to think of those kind of situations. I don't mean too, it just happens.  
  
Alan: I've noticed that whenever you start to think of these things your eyes narrow and seem distant and you start grinding you teeth. Your left eye also starts to twitch as well.  
  
You began to wonder how Alan noticed all these things about you but you realized that you didn't want to know. You knew that he was really observant so you just went with that instead of asking.  
  
You: So what if I fantasize about him all the time? It's not like I'm putting any of them to work. As long as they stay in my head I'm fine.  
  
You said and smiled slightly before it faltered and you looked away as you reached up and pulled the hair tie out to let your hair down. You then ran a hand through your hair before you looked up desperately at Alan. You really did need help, and maybe Alan would be able to help you. You thought to yourself as you took in a deep breath.  
  
You: Alan, what should I do? You're good at giving advice. Every day these feelings of hate and anger and jealousy just keep getting stronger. I'm afraid that one day I might actually lose control and act on them and I'll regret it immensely, since even though I hate Grell for trying to take William from me, he is a good person and I'd feel horrible for hurting him. And then think about how William would react! He'd hate me, even though he hates Grell they were still exam partners and that's gotta give them some sort of bond right?  
  
You vented as tears began to form in your eyes but you blinked them away and rubbed your eyes behind your glasses.  
  
You: Alan, I just don't know what to do...

You said as you looked up at Alan and Alan looked down at you sympathetically. He then pulled up the other chair and sat down in it before taking your hands gently in his. You sniffed and blinked away a couple tears as you smiled slightly at him while he squeezed your hands lightly. You were glad that you were close friends with Alan. He was definitely the easiest person to talk to about anything considering the things he's been through and you trust him with you life. And you knew that he would trust you with his if necessary.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
After the rude and inconsiderate violation of personal space by Grell, William found himself wandering the halls trying to take his mind off of the redhead. Grell just wouldn't get the hint that he didn't like him. He liked someone else. Someone with actual female anatomy. A certain (F/N) (L/N) to be exact. It had occurred to him recently and he was still trying to get used to the fact. He knew that he had been feeling these weird emotions long before he realized what they actually were, but he didn't actually clue into the reasoning behind them until a couple days ago. He found that her company and presence relaxed his mind, he always felt less lonely when she was around, her personality was one that he could tolerate for long periods of time even with her slight possessiveness, she was very easy to get along with, and she was a hard worker just like himself. It wasn't surprising that he had begun to fall for her. She was almost like a female version of himself, but she showed more emotion than he did and was more laid back and relaxed all the time, other than those very few times when she would get possessive over something and she'd look like she was about to attack someone. He'd only ever seen her lash out once and he couldn't help but think back to that day every once in a while. A couple of the junior reapers decided to play a prank on (F/N) and they took everything from her office and scattered it around the building. She was so furious that she almost reaped the 2 where they stood but others intervened before she could and had the 2 juniors retrieve everything that they took. And from that moment on, no one ever thought of touching her stuff again. William was sure that (F/N) hadn't seen him and hoped for it to stay that way. He knew that she hated people to see that side of her. He continued down the long hallway and listened to the sound of soft chatting from distant rooms and the slight clicking from the typewriters of people in general affairs. But as he passed by Alan's office when he entered the cubicles where a lot of juniors were working in silence he heard some very interesting words coming from inside. He normally would just keep walking since it was none of his business to know what was going on but he couldn't help but let his curiosity slip this one time as he stopped and stepped closer to the door. None of the junior reapers even looked up from their work, to his relief.  
  
Alan: - But seriously, these fantasies about Grell need to stop.  
  
William automatically recognized Alan's serious tone and he began to wonder who could be in the room with him. He checked his watch and realized that Alan was on his break and that whoever was in there was probably slacking off since everyone's break schedule is different so that work actually gets done around the office. He was also very curious as to who was having fantasies about the flamboyant redhead that never seemed to leave him alone. This was great news to him, that meant that there was a chance that someone could bring Grell's attention from him to them and maybe he could finally relax a bit. But he was definitely not expecting to hear the voice he did. His eyes widened slightly and he felt an odd feeling in his chest as the very familiar voice was heard through the door.  
  
You: But, how-? How did you-?  
  
He noticed the shocked sound in your voice and he figured that you hadn't wanted anyone to know. It was pretty obvious why. Grell was into guys and you were definitely not a guy. Plus he began to wonder how Alan had found out since by the sound of your voice you hadn't told anyone. William didn't hear the next part of your conversation as Ronald Knox came up to him, but he did hear some movement inside the office.  
  
Ronald: Hey, boss?  
  
He said shyly as he fixed his glasses, hoping to look respectable and professional, somewhat anyways. It wasn't unknown to him that William didn't exactly like him as much as some of the other reapers, but he wasn't sure why though. When William noticed who it was he internally groaned. He didn't hate the reaper, he just hated how he always flirted with you every chance he got. He would admit that he was kinda jealous that Ronald could make you laugh while he couldn't, it would be weird since he is always serious and composed. He did have to run the dispatch after all.  
  
William: Yes, Mr. Knox?  
  
He said coldly as he turned to look at the younger reaper who was fidgeting slightly as he held a small stack of papers in his hands. Ronald shyly handed the papers to William and swallowed nervously before speaking again. He always felt intimidated by William, not just because he had so much power but also because he would hate to get on William's bad side.  
  
Ronald: I got you those papers you wanted. You know, the ones from general affairs? Took me a while but I managed to get them all.  
  
He said and then ran a hand through his 2 toned hair. William took the papers from Ronald and flipped through them quickly before nodding to the younger reaper. He then pushed up his glasses and Ronald did a little half salute before turning and heading back to his office to continue on his paperwork. William let out a sigh when he was gone, he was glad that he actually followed orders though. At least to a certain extent. Grell Sutcliff and Eric Slingby had rubbed off on him when he first started and there was no swaying him from his ways. Not now anyways. William tucked the papers under his arm and leaned towards the door slightly to try and catch anymore of you and Alan's conversation.  
  
You: I'm sorry but I just can't help it. Whenever I see him I just start to think of those situations. I don't mean too, it just happens.  
  
William felt that uncomfortable feeling growing inside of him and he forced himself to focus on what was being said and not on how he was feeling. One because he wanted to hear what was going on and two because he didn't really know what he was feeling. He had never felt like that before. It was almost foreign to him.  
  
Alan: I've noticed that whenever you start to think of these things your eyes narrow and seem distant and you start grinding you teeth. Your left eye also starts to twitch as well.  
  
William found it odd that Alan noticed these things but pushed it aside as you began to speak again.  
  
You: so what if I fantasize about him all the time? It's not like I'm putting any of them to work. As long as they stay in my head I'm fine.  
  
William found himself clenching his teeth as that uncomfortable feeling in his chest reached a very painful point. Was this what heartbreak felt like? He had never felt it before and he suddenly felt pity and guilt for Grell. Had he brought this feeling in the redhead? If this how Grell felt every time he turned away from his advances? Your voice brought him out of his thoughts. But the noise out in the office got louder as a couple junior reapers came in from a reaping and were chatting about it.  
  
You: Alan, what should I do? Every day these feelings of - keep getting stronger. I'm afraid that one day I might - act on them and I'll regret it immensely - he is a good person and - think about how William would react! - Grell - exam partners - some sort of bond right?  
  
William managed to hear parts of what you were saying but couldn't hear the whole thing.  He was starting to regret hearing your conversation. If he hadn't heard, he wouldn't be feeling this way. He'd never be able to look at you the same again, not without thinking about what he heard. He composed himself and straightened up as he looked around the room to make sure no one was watching him. He was about to leave when he heard you speak again.  
  
You: Alan, I don't know what to do...

The painful cry for help in your voice broke past his defenses and he felt the urge to go in and comfort you but knew that by doing so that would just rouse unwanted questions. He closed his eyes, sighed, and then forced himself to walk away from the office. He couldn't take eavesdropping anymore. It was wrong of him and you were obviously talking about personal things that he didn't need to know about. But no matter what he thought or did, he couldn't get rid of that pained feeling in his chest at your words. All he could think of was how things weren't adding up. He knew that you were never really close with Grell which was what caused these things to not add up. William sat behind his desk in his office and picked up his pen to start working again but found that he just couldn't. He set the pen down and let out a frustrated sigh as he began to run a hand through his slicked back hair, pulling it loose, before taking off his glasses and putting his head in his hands. He hated how you had broken past his emotional barrier and was thawing his frozen heart. Somehow a single tear managed to go unnoticed by him as it fell from his cheek and onto his desk. All William could think about was how you had chosen Grell over him. Grell totally ignored you all the time, and did you ever notice everything he himself did for you? He was a much better person for you than Grell was. Why was this getting to him so much? He mentally questioned himself before realizing the obvious answer. Oh ya, it was because he loved you...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Alan held your hand comfortingly in his and he gave you a sympathetic look. What did you do to deserve such a good friend? You wiped your eyes again as more tears began to form, You had been holding in so much emotion lately and you were so frustrated that you felt like you were gonna explode.  
  
Alan: Hey, it's gonna be alright.  
  
He said as he squeezed your hand lightly and smiled at you which in turn made your lips turn up in a slight smile in return.  
  
Alan: I can go and talk to Grell and I can try to get him to come to some sort of agreement on him not flirting with William so much.  
  
He said and your smile widened slightly as you sniffed and wiped your eyes again before squeezing his hand back. He always knew what to do or say to make you feel better.  
  
You: Thanks Alan. You're so kind. But what should I do?  
  
You asked nervously. You didn't know what Alan would suggest but you hoped that it would help you control your emotions or fix the situation at least.  
  
Alan: What I think you should do is go and tell William how you feel.  
  
You looked up at him like he was insane. You couldn't do that. Even though you were very confident in your work you were horrible at expressing your feelings. You would start to stutter and fumble over your words and it would just turn into a big mess. Not to mention, by telling William how you feel and him not returning your feelings you could kill your close coworker relationship that took so long to build.  
  
You: I can't do that. If he doesn't like me back then do you know how awkward things will be between us? Our lives would never go back to the way they are now.  
  
Alan: Yes, but there's a chance that he might like you back. Are you willing to risk that chance?  
  
You just let out a soft laugh and then realized that he was being serious and you stopped.  
  
You: You're funny Alan, you're counting on a very slim chance.  
  
Alan just shrugged as he pulled his hand away from yours and rested them in his lap. He straightened up and cleared his throat before speaking again.  
  
Alan: (F/N), let me tell you something that I've picked up on while dealing with William for so long. Whenever an odd situation hits him like Grell for instance, he gets annoyed yes, but he pushes it away and goes back to his usual self in a matter of hours. Do you really think that Grell is the only person to admit they like him?  
  
He questioned and you realized that you couldn't be the only person to have feelings for William. You did notice some of the secretaries from general affairs staring at him from across the room with star struck gazes in their eyes.  
  
You: Well, I guess you're right. I can't be the only one.  
  
You sadly admitted and felt a small spark of jealousy ignite in you but you managed to push the urge to break something away.  
  
Alan: It's natural for you to fear how he could react to the information. But now that I think about it, I think that William has a similar problem to yours.  
  
You looked up and your eyes widened in surprise. William had a similar problem? How did Alan know this? That couldn't be true, William was a very composed person and never let anything out.  
  
You: What do you mean?  
  
You asked curiously as you leaned forward slightly in anticipation.  
  
Alan: Well, you know how Ronald always flirts with you? Every time you and William are in the same room or vicinity and Ronald tries to flirt with you William glares over in your direction. Just like you when Grell flirts with William.  
  
You: He only does that because we are supposed to be working and Ronald is slacking off. It has nothing to do with him liking me.  
  
You reassured him but Alan just shook his head at you. He seemed really stuck on his idea that William likes you even if you didn't agree with him.  
  
Alan: Do you really believe that? He's definitely into you. And you know it. If I'm wrong then I'll do half of your paperwork for the next week.  
  
He suggested and you looked away from him as you thought about what he said. Did you really believe that William scowling all the time around Ronald was just a coincidence?  
  
Alan: Do you know why the secretaries don't go after William anymore? It's because of you.  
  
You: Me?  
  
You felt your eyes widen slightly in surprise and you began to think that Alan was just making things up at this point to make you feel better. He just nodded at you before pushing up his glasses out of habit.  
  
Alan: Yes you. They can see that William isn't into them. It's the same thing with me and Eric. The secretaries used to be all over him but once they found out that he wasn't into them, or well women in general, they backed off. William is definitely into you. It seems that the only people that don't see it are yourselves. Unlike what I said earlier, I'm thinking that Grell is starting to see it as well. Why do you think he's been flirting with William so much more than usual lately? He's jealous of the attention William gives to you and not him.  
  
You: I just don't understand. I would have noticed if he was into me.  
  
Alan: You're just too oblivious by your own feelings to notice and vice versa for William, Look, you should go talk to him, and soon. Before it's too late. Trust me on this.  
  
You stood up from your chair and Alan stood up as well. You then extended your arms for a hug and he gladly accepted it. You were a bit taller than him but you didn't care. He held you tightly and you squeezed him back, being careful not to strain him for fear of setting off an attack, before releasing him. Alan was so generous and so considerate for a shinigami. Especially since we weren't supposed to involve our emotions into our job. You hated how Alan's compassion and generosity caused him to develop the thorns. You hated how the thorns were slowly killing him. He deserved to live, not just for himself but for Eric as well. You didn't know what you'd do in the future when he's gone.  
  
You: I trust you. I just hope you're right.  
  
You said and Alan smiled before wiping away a stray tear from your cheek with his thumb. He then put his hands on your shoulders and squeezed them lightly before pulling away and leaning on his desk again.  
  
Alan: I know I'm right. Just trust your instincts when you tell him and everything will be fine.  
  
You then smiled as you put your hair back up, fixed your glasses and headed for the door. You turned and smiled one last time at Alan before leaving the office and shutting the door behind you. You checked the time and the headed back to your office to continue working on your paperwork. Turns out your lunch break had ended 5 minutes ago.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You spent the next couple hours working on paperwork but you kept getting distracted. Alan's words kept playing in your mind. You needed to pick a time to talk to William. It would have to be a time when both of you weren't busy and it wouldn't get in the way of your work. You'd rather not get overtime for wasting time with stupid things like this. You set your pen down when you got about halfway through and you got up to stretch your back. You decided that a cup of tea would be nice and you headed out to the break room for a quick break. When you came back you sat down and got back to work. You just finished your last piece of paperwork and was organizing it to bring to William later when there was a knock on my door. You mumbled a simple  _enter_  and the door opened to reveal William himself. He was carrying a large pile of what looked like records that needed to be filed. You straightened up in your seat and smiled as William stood in front of your desk.  
  
William: Good afternoon. Sorry for the intrusion but I am in need of some assistance and your help would be greatly appreciated. How much paperwork do you have left to complete today?  
  
He said in his usual monotone voice and he fixed his glasses with his scythe, his stoic expression not faltering in the slightest.  
  
You: It just so happens that I just finished my last report. I was about to bring them to you. What is it you need help with?  
  
You figured that you knew what he was gonna ask but you wanted to be sure you were right so you don't make a fool of yourself. William cleared his throat softly before speaking.  
  
William: These records need to be filed in the library and you are the only person that doesn't seem to be busy that I trust can do a good job, and won't mess up.  
  
You felt your heart leap at his comment. That was about the best compliment you were ever gonna get from William. You began to wonder if what Alan said earlier was true but you pushed it away as you stood up and moved to the other side of your desk to stand beside William.  
  
You: I'd be happy to help.  
  
You said happily as you walked up to him and carefully took half of the records from his arms. You began to wonder how he had managed to carry them all on his own.  
  
You: Let's go.  
  
You said enthusiastically with a wide smile as you both left your office and headed to the library to file the records. When you reached the library you both headed to the section that the files needed to be filed in and William told you to call for him if you needed any help and with a simple nod of your head William headed off to begin filing his own stack of records. You smiled and then checked the top record on your pile before going to correctly file it. You began to quietly hum to yourself as you did so. You were happy to be spending time with William. It wasn't much by no means, but it was better than nothing even though you barely said a word. You only spoke if you needed something and it was really only you that started conversation. It was normally just asking where a specific record went since some were different than others and had to be filed away differently. But you liked it this way. This way you could admire him from afar. You watched from your aisle as William used his scythe to put away a certain record that was out of arms reach. You began to imagine other things that you could be doing instead of filing and you fought the urge to blush but it got through slightly, a light pink hue dusted your cheeks. You were glad that William had moved a couple rows away so he didn't see you blushing. You went back to filing to distract your thoughts when suddenly a voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen over you. You immediately recognized the voice. Ronald Knox. He was always trying to flirt with you and no matter how many times you told him no he always tried again.  
  
Ronald: Hey, (F/N).  
  
He called as he walked over to you and leaned on the shelf where you had just filed away another record moments before he showed up. He smirked at you and you rolled your eyes at him. Such a flirt...  
  
You: Hello Ronald.  
  
You said with less enthusiasm than normal as you filed away another record and Ronald ran a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly in a way that he seemed to think would make him seem more attractive to you.  
  
Ronald: So I was wondering, I'm going to this party tonight and I wanted to know if you'd come with moi.  
  
He said and then gestured to himself with his index fingers and winked at you. You just rolled your eyes and began to walk away from him down the row to put away another record. Ronald followed you with his hands casually in his pockets.  
  
You: How many times do I have to tell you Ronald? I'm not interested. It's the same answer every single time you ask me so I don't know why you keep trying.  
  
Ronald: Just because you aren't interested doesn't mean that I can't try. You never know, you might change your mind. Not many people can resist the charm of Ronald Knox for long.  
  
You: Whatever you say Ronald. I've got my eyes on someone else. You know that.  
  
You didn't know it but William's monotone expression turned to one of anger and jealousy as he heard Ronald's voice a couple rows over along with yours. He then forcibly put one of the records onto the shelf before starting to head over to the source of the noise. Ronald rolled his eyes and let out a slight sigh at your response.  
  
Ronald: Ah yes, the forbidden one. The one you have absolutely no chance with.  
  
You: That is simply a matter of opinion Ronald.  
  
Ronald just shrugged and fixed his glasses before pulling out a small stack of papers from a small book bag that you now noticed he was carrying.  
  
Ronald: Anyways, speaking of the matter, have you seen William lately? I need to give these to him before I can clock out and he wasn't in his office. The door was open but I didn't dare go in without his permission.  
  
He then almost immediately put the papers back in the bag and he adjusted the shoulder strap on it before leaning on the shelf again. You knew that William wouldn't like him trying to leave early but Ronald would have to learn sometime.  
  
You: He should be around here somewhere. He asked me to help him file these records with him. If you look around you might be able to find him - oh, there he is right now.  
  
You said as William suddenly appeared at the end of the row and began to walk towards you, his usual stoic expression on his face. You filed away another record and watched as William stopped in front of you and Ronald, a small stack of records left in his arms. Your stack was about the same size, give or take a couple records. Ronald immediately straightened up and composed himself the best he could but you could tell he was kind of intimidated and nervous.  
  
William: Mr. Knox. Slacking off again I see. What are you doing out of the office?  
  
He questioned with his usual monotone voice and he narrowed his eyes slightly at Ronald who swallowed nervously and fidgeted slightly under William's stern gaze.  
  
You: He just told me that he was looking for you, he said something about having papers for you.  
  
You said as you decided to help him out a bit and looked over at him hoping he'd get the hint. He looked confused for a second before he quickly realized what I said and he blushed slightly as he pulled out the papers from his bag again.  
  
Ronald: Oh right. Ya, I do. I wanted to give them to you before I clock out. So I came searching for you, but I couldn't find you at the office so I thought I'd try here.  
  
He said nervously, avoiding making direct eye contact with William as he began to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. William checked his watch and then looked back at Ronald.  
  
William: Your shift doesn't end for another 30 minutes Knox. Go find something useful to do to take up that time.  
  
He said coldly as he stared down at Ronald since he was taller by a bit and you smirked slightly at the shocked look on Ronald's face. He looked like you had just taken something important from him. His eyes widened and his face fell.  
  
Ronald: But sir, I already finished all my reapings and paperwork for the day. There's nothing left for me to do.  
  
William: Would you like me to assign you more work? Because that wouldn't be a problem, there is always more to be done.  
  
He stated as he fixed his glasses and Ronald cowered in fear. It was fun to see. You felt a bit of pity for the boy but it quickly went away. He deserved it.  
  
Ronald: No thanks, I'll just go find something to do.  
  
William: Good, now get back to work.  
  
Ronald: Sure thing boss.  
  
He said before darting off like a dog with it's tail between it's legs. You felt a slight smile form on your face but as you watched William glare at Ronald's retreating back you couldn't help but wonder if Alan had been right. Was William jealous? Your smile slowly faded and your face turned to one of slight confusion. You had never seen William jealous before, maybe that's why you never noticed what Alan did. You found yourself staring and you looked away before he noticed, a light pink hue forming on your cheeks. You looked up when William turned to you and you watched as William's expression changed from hate to neutral in seconds and that angry look in his eyes vanished.  
  
William: Let's get back to work.  
  
You: Yes, sir.

You mumbled but you weren't sure he had heard since he had already started to walk away before you even spoke. You noticed that his expression had gone from neutral back to angry as he rounded the corner of the bookshelf and you let your gaze drift down to your feet. Maybe Alan had been right... You thought to yourself as you checked the next record and headed off to go file it away. Did this mean that William really was jealous? Had Alan really been right about William having a thing for you? You pushed the thought from your mind as you filed away the last couple records and then with a simple goodbye to William, left the library to head back to the office. You went to your office and collected your things before going to clock out. And as you left you decided that you were going to have a night out to hopefully take your mind away from everything that had happened throughout the day. Which would include a glass of wine or two, you sure could use one.  
Especially after the day you had.

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

  
William sat in the window nook of his apartment, his knees pulled up in front of him, his eyes unfocused, distracted by his thoughts. He stared out the window at the dark and empty streets, not really taking in much as he focused more on his thoughts than what he was actually seeing. The stars shone brightly in the sky and he shifted his gaze to them briefly before he looked down at his feet. He felt like the streets. He felt empty, alone. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had heard (F/N) and Alan talking about earlier at the office. According to Alan, (F/N) was having fantasies about Grell and she didn't deny it, but admitted to it. It hurt him. More than he'd like to admit. He felt heartbroken. Something he told himself he'd never let happen no matter what, but she showed up that one day and slowly started to chisel her way through his emotional barriers. Peeling it away layer by layer till she reached his icy heart. She melted it from the inside out. He'd liked her for some time now and now all his subtle efforts to get her to like him were a waste. All the simple things he did for her that she probably had no idea he did. He deliberately took some of her paperwork when she had very large amounts, he got her promoted from secretary to the dispatch in the first place, he was nicer to her than he is to the others, and he was the one that left the flowers on her desk every week or so. He had never felt so hurt before. No one had ever managed to hurt him so deeply before, for he had never cared for someone so much in his life. He had barely been able to concentrate on his work after he found out, so he asked her to file records with him as a distraction from his thoughts when they grew too much to handle. It didn't exactly work but he found that being near her cleared his thoughts slightly. He was not expecting Ronald to show up though. Oh how he disliked the reaper. William wished that Ronald would get the hint that every time he was near (F/N) it made him angry. Did he not notice his excessive scowling or glaring in his direction? Was he really that stupid? Even Alan seemed to be catching on. Alan kept sending him knowing looks but he just brushed them off as nothing. He just hoped that Alan hadn't said anything about that to (F/N) when they were talking. He still couldn't believe that (F/N) liked Grell, of all people. Grell treats her like everyone else that he doesn't like, he totally ignores her and is always glaring at her whenever she is near him. William crossed his arms over his knees and then set his head on them as he let out a frustrated sigh. He heard what sounded like a knock but when he listened he didn't hear anything and pushed it away as he went back to staring out the window. Why couldn't (F/N) see that he was best for her? He thought to himself as he heard the slight creak of a door opening and a voice. A voice he recognized as soon as it hit his ears. (F/N)...  
  
After much deliberation, 2 cups of wine, and almost wearing a hole in the floor from your excessive pacing, you decided to take Alan's advice. You soon found yourself standing outside William's apartment. You didn't knock or anything. You just stood there, staring at the door. Your heart pounded hard and fast in your chest. You could almost hear it. This was it. It was either your stairway to heaven or your highway to hell so to speak. You took a deep breath and reached out your fist but your hand didn't even reach the door. Your hand hovered in the air for a second, inches from the door, before you pulled it back and held it to your chest. You could do this, all you have to do is knock. You thought to yourself as you stood there for another couple minutes, pacing back and forth a couple times before gathering the courage to knock. You stepped up to the door, reached out and almost chickened out but fought the urge and knocked lightly on the door. You had to do this. You couldn't back out now. When no one came to the door you almost gave up hope but found yourself reaching out for the doorknob. You grabbed it and turned it. And surprisingly, the door was open. You debated whether you should just go in or not and ended up deciding that a little peak wouldn't hurt. Maybe he just didn't hear you knock. You thought to yourself as you turned the knob and slowly pushed open the door just enough to stick your head in. You stuck your head in the door and looked around. You felt your stomach twist and knot as your nerves made themselves present. You noticed that the place was dark but there was a few dim lights on which gave everything a slightly gloomy feel to it. You could tell that someone was there, you could feel it. You swallowed nervously before calling out into the silence.  
  
You: Hello? William? Are you here?  
  
You called out and waited in silence for a couple seconds. You were about to leave when a voice suddenly was heard from inside the apartment. William's voice.  
  
William: (F/N)? Is that you?  
  
He called and you slowly opened the door so you could walk in. You stepped into the apartment and swallowed nervously. You could feel your heart pounding quickly in your chest as you fixed your outfit so you looked respectable.  
  
You: It's me. Sorry to bother you so late, but there's something I wanted to talk to you about.  
  
You called out nervously and you shut the door behind you softly which caused it to creak slightly in the silence of the place. You couldn't chicken out now.  
  
William: Well, come on in then.  
  
He said as you looked around and stepped into what seemed to be a kitchen. Where was he anyways?  
  
You: Where are you?  
  
William: I'm over here.  
  
He called and you followed his voice to what you figured was a living room. His apartment was neat, tidy, and organized just like his desk at work and everything was simple, nothing extravagant. You walked into the living room and looked around to see William sitting in the window of his apartment with his knees pulled up casually in front of him. He was staring out of the window with a slightly distracted look on his face like he was focused on his thoughts. You were surprised to see that he was just wearing his white dress shirt, dress pants and his usual work [shoes](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/4/18/t/william_and_reader.jpg). He looked very dashing to say the least with the moonlight reflecting off him from outside the window. You were mesmerized. You almost forgot where you were and what was going on. You blushed lightly but you were glad that the darkness masked it from him. He looked over at you when he heard your footsteps stop and he immediately realized that he wasn't exactly in the best condition to be seen. He had taken his jacket, vest, and tie off when he had gotten home from work and the top couple buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned. He had never let anyone see him in such unprofessional attire before. He immediately composed himself and sat up straight while returning to a more professional sitting position with his feet back on the floor in front of him instead of on the window bench. He looked up at you and he felt his heart rate increase slightly when he caught you staring with a starstruck look on your face. He cleared his throat and fixed his glasses before speaking, hoping that his slight embarrassment at being seen like this wouldn't show.  
  
William: I apologize in advance for looking so unkempt, I was not expecting any company tonight.  
  
He said as a light blush began to work it's way onto his face and he hoped that you wouldn't notice. You stopped staring and blushed more as you focused more on the task at hand rather than your growing nerves. You had to think for a minute before any reply came to mind. You didn't care that he looked unkempt, in fact, you wished that he would look like that more often but you wouldn't dare to voice that out loud. He looked stunningly handsome in the limited light. The moonlight reflected off William's glasses and if anything it made his eyes stand out more on his pale skin.  
  
You: That's alright, I-I don't mind.  
  
You managed to stammer out and you could feel yourself warming up, whether it be from nerves or just from it being warm in William's apartment you didn't know. William noticed the slight blush that crossed your cheeks and he cleared his throat again before speaking.  
  
William: So, what is it you needed to talk to me about so late at night? Could it not have waited till morning?  
  
He said casually before looking up at you and your eyes met. You wanted to melt right then and there, just to get out of this situation. You were starting to regret taking Alan's advice, there was no way that William liked you and you were just heading for disaster. You looked away and began to fiddle with your fingers behind your back.  
  
You: Well you see, the thing is, it can't and I know it's late but I really need to get this off my chest so to speak.  
  
William: Well I'm all ears, what is it that you seem so bothered by?  
  
He said as he looked over at you with a serious expression forming on his face. William began to wonder what was going on and if it was urgent or not. He didn't want anymore overtime than was necessary.  
  
You: It's kinda hard to talk about. But I'll try my best to say it.  
  
You said nervously as you shifted your weight from foot to foot and you pushed up your glasses as you cleared your throat. You then began to pull at the collar of your shirt, you felt like you were overheating.  
  
William: You're never this nervous, is everything alright?  
  
He said as slight concern began to build in his gut. If something was wrong he wanted to know immediately. If his coworkers were in any sort of trouble or problem he should know about it right away.  
  
You: I'm fine I just need to tell you this before I lose the nerve.  
  
William: It's not like there's a rush or anything. I understand that this must be very important, speak when you feel ready. It's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
You just nodded and looked away from him as you continued to fidget with your hands. You reached up and began to twirl a strand of your hair as you opened and closed your mouth a couple times, looking like a total idiot, you thought to yourself. You looked up and met William's gaze. And somehow, that gave you the confidence to take a deep breath and say what needed to be said.  
  
You: William, what I wanted to tell you is that I- huh?  
  
Suddenly something soft and warm began to rub against your ankles and something wrapped around your leg which caused you to stop mid sentence and look down to see what it was. You looked down and was met with a shocking sight. A black cat walked around your legs, nuzzling it's face and body against your legs with a satisfying purr. You found yourself wanting to  _aww_ at it. You knelt down and it put its paws on your knees as it brought it's face close to yours. It sniffed you and you stared into it's green eyes before it took it's paws off your knees and began to nuzzle them with it's face. William stared down at you in aw. He didn't realize you liked cats. He felt himself smile slightly at you while you admired his cat but he was kind of annoyed that he still didn't know what you were going to say.  
  
William: (F/N), this is Thomas. He's my, guard cat, I guess you could say.  
  
You just smiled as you scratched Thomas's chin and he purred loudly. You had no idea that William liked cats. You figured that he'd have no time or the care for a pet, not with all the overtime that the dispatch gets.  
  
You: So this is the ferocious black beast I've heard so much about.  
  
You said in mild amusement as Thomas ran towards the bench and jumped up onto it so that he was standing beside William. He laid in William's lap and William rolled his eyes before moving him onto the bench. But not without a little love, you noticed, as he scratched the cat's chin just like you had and the cat began to purr once again. William then looked up at you and he looked confused.  
  
William: What do you mean by that?  
  
You: Well, the other day I overheard Grell talking with Alan and Eric about how he was, and I quote; 'almost mauled to death by the ferocious black beast that guards William's apartment.' He had scratches on his arms and he was complaining about how 'the beast ripped small holes in his beloved coat with it's claws.' He also complained about how it 'managed to cut off a small lock of his hair.' You should have seen him, over dramatizing every little thing. I never would have guessed that it was a small black cat.  
  
You said with a laugh and William looked down at Thomas who was now sprawled out on the bench with his paws in the air. His sharp claws reflected the moonlight from the window. William then nodded and rubbed Thomas's stomach before looking back at you.  
  
William: Interesting. I was wondering where the stray strands of red hair had come from. I've been finding them all over the place.  
  
You: Grell really is a character isn't he?  
  
You said rhetorically and William looked out the window for a second before looking back at you which you thought was odd but you pushed the thought away as William spoke again.  
  
William: Speaking of Grell, there's something I wished to ask you as well.  
  
You were surprised by this and you felt your heart skip a beat as you thought about all the things he could ask you. You cleared your throat again and began to fidget with your hands behind your back again.  
  
William: Earlier today when you went on your lunch break I just so happened to pass by Alan's office and I heard some very interesting things.  
  
You felt yourself tense and visually pale as your face fell and your eyes widened in shock and fear. What had he heard? You thought that you had been relatively quiet. You felt like your heart had stopped beating. Depending on what he heard it could totally change the outcome of this conversation and the events after it. After getting over your shock you took a breath and felt yourself shaking slightly but you managed to control it enough for you to speak clearly.  
  
You: What did you hear?  
  
William: I heard Alan saying that you were having fantasies about a certain red head. Is this true?  
  
William asked nervously and he almost regretted asking. Your reaction could either reassure him that everything was fine or it could break him even more than he already was. He needed to know though. He couldn't get it off his mind. You were ready for so many things to come out of William's mouth, but that was not one of them. When you realized what he said and understood how he had interpreted it you couldn't help but laugh as relief flooded through you. As you laughed you missed the shocked look that crossed William's face. But it soon turned to one of annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at you.  
  
William: What is so funny?  
  
He said seriously as you stopped laughing and wiped your eyes before fixing your glasses. You straightened out your clothes and tried to compose yourself but you couldn't stop the soft giggles that broke through.  
  
You: You- you thought that- I was having romantic fantasies- about Grell? That's funny, even for you William.  
  
You said between laughs and you tried to control yourself but you just couldn't. It was too funny. You thought that he had heard something way more serious than that.  
  
William: I could only assume for I didn't stay to listen, that would have been rude.  
  
He said as he looked away and a slight blush crossed his cheeks at his realization of how stupid it sounded now. You having fantasies about Grell, that sounded like a joke. He hated how his emotions were getting the better of him. If he just stuck to his no feelings rule then he wouldn't be in this predicament in the first place. He stood up and moved to the table that sat to the side of the room. He grabbed his suit jacket which he had hung over a chair when he got home and slipped it on before walking back to you.  
  
William: It is only natural that I first assumed you were romantically interested in him.  
  
You felt kinda bad for laughing now, as William stood in front of you with his usual stern look on his face. If anything he looked irritated at this situation and you could understand why. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before looking over at you again. His expression softened slightly as he redid the buttons on his dress shirt, regaining more of his professional attitude. You internally groaned in disappointment at this. You liked seeing him look so unprofessional, it was kinda hot. He walked by you and stepped towards the kitchen but he stopped and turned around to face you.  
  
William: Would you care for some tea? It is rude of me not to have asked this sooner.  
  
You thought it over and figured that if there was anyway of turning this conversation back around it might be over a cup of tea. It could improve his mood for one and you wanted him to be in a good mood when you finally spilled the beans so to speak. You really weren't eager to have William snap on you if he found what you had to say repulsive. Just like everything Grell says to him. You realized that he was waiting for a reply and you blushed slightly as you nodded at him.  
  
You: Tea sounds lovely. Thanks.  
  
You said softly and he nodded. He turned and began to walk towards the kitchen and you went to follow him but Thomas decided to try and paw at your feet and you had to step carefully so as not to step on him. You laughed softly as he playfully attacked your feet and ankles and just like you knew would happen, you tripped over you feet as you tried to avoid stepping on Thomas's tail and you fell forward just as William turned around to see what you were laughing at. Seeing as you were so close to him you fell against him and gravity pulled you down. Suddenly you found yourself laying on top of William on the floor and you blushed in embarrassment. How humiliating... You thought to yourself as you quickly tried to apologize.  
  
You: Sorry sir.  
  
William: Stupid cat.  
  
You heard William mumble to himself as the cat sat down beside William's head and then nuzzled his cheek with a soft purr before running off into the next room. William then turned his head and your eyes met. Greenish yellow eyes stared into golden green and you felt your heart skip a beat. You had never been this close to him before, only in your dreams and fantasies. Your cheeks burned and turned beet red while a slight blush formed on William's cheeks. You found yourself getting lost in his eyes and then as if your body had a mind of it's own, you reached forward, put your hands on either side of his head and you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a soft [kiss](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/4/18/t/will_and_grell.jpg). William's eyes widened at the sudden gesture and before he could even react you pulled away. You pulled away after a long couple seconds and looked into William's shocked face. You realized what you did and you blushed a deep red as your eyes widened slightly.  
  
You: I'm sorry. I-I don't know what came over me.  
  
You managed to stammer out in embarrassment as you went to get off William but he wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you back down onto him. You let out a slight gasp of shock at his sudden move. He then tucked a stray hair behind your ear with his free hand and gripped the back of your head lightly as you braced your hands against his chest so you didn't crush him. He then pulled you forward for another kiss, but this time it was you that was shocked. You felt your eyes slide closed on their own accord after a couple seconds as your hands resumed their original place on either side of William's head, holding you together while William's hand on the back of your head held you close. Your lips molded together perfectly like puzzle pieces and you felt yourself melting in his embrace as you ran your fingers through his surprisingly loose hair since it's normally slicked back to keep up a professional look. His lips were soft and warm against yours. You slowly pulled away when air was needed even though shinigami don't really need to breath but you didn't move away very far. Your noses were almost touching. You looked into William's eyes and you could see everything. He looked so vulnerable. Love shone bright in his eyes and you could almost feel his erratic heartbeat against yours.  
  
William: You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. It's not exactly a proper first kiss but I'll take it.  
  
He said with a slight smile forming on his face and you just laughed lightly before pulling him in for another kiss, a shorter one this time. When you pulled away you managed to gracefully get to your feet and you helped William up off the floor. You straightened out your outfit and then looked up at William since he was a bit taller than you.  
  
William: (F/N)... I... I L-  
  
You just smiled and put a finger to his lips, which made him close his mouth and look you in the eye. He seemed confused as to why you did that. You knew what he was gonna say but you decided that you'd rather wait for a better moment to say it. You wanted to know that he was loyal and truly what you wanted before those 3 words left your or his throat.  
  
You: Shh. I know. Don't speak, just feel.  
  
You said before pulling your hand away and stepping closer to him. You slowly wrapped your arms around him in a hug as you rested you head on his chest. William gently wrapped his arms around you and held you while he rested his cheek on the top of your [head](http://i.quotev.com/u/14/4/18/t/william_and_reader_hug.jpg). You let your eyes slide shut as you breathed in his cologne and you held him tight to you so that there was no space between you. You felt safe and secure, standing there in the moonlight with William. You felt something soft rub against your calf and you glanced down to see that it was Thomas. He looked up at you and purred as he rubbed his head against your bare leg. His tail wrapped around one of your legs and you smiled to yourself as you tilted your head up to place a light kiss on William's neck. He rubbed your back softly and you listened to his steady heartbeat. It helped calm your nerves.  
  
William: Do you still want that tea I offered earlier?  
  
He spoke softly into your (H/C) hair which sent tingles down your neck as his breath tickled your ear. You simply nodded as your smile widened.  
  
You: That would be nice.  
  
You mumbled and William pulled away from your embrace just enough to wrap an arm around your waist. He then led you into the kitchen with Thomas trailing after you. William made both of you tea and then you went back to the window. You sat down on the bench and William sat down beside you. You crossed your legs and then leaned on William's side as you took a sip of your tea. Thomas jumped up beside you and curled up in a ball. You rubbed his back for a bit and he soon fell asleep. You smiled and looked up at William to find that he was already looking down at you.  
  
William: Did you ever figure out who keeps giving you those flowers?  
  
He asked hoping that maybe now you would clue in and realize that it had been him this whole time. You took another sip from your cup and thought about it. How did he know about the flowers? The only person you told about them was Alan. Suddenly everything fit and your eyes widened as you looked back at William who had a slightly smug look on his face.  
  
You: How do you-? It was you. It was you all along. And I never realized.  
  
You said as your mouth opened in shock. William just smiled slightly and let out a soft laugh. You always wondered why your office smelt like William on days that the flowers would suddenly appear. How had you not realized sooner? Maybe Alan was right, your feelings and emotions made you totally oblivious to the things around you.  
  
You: You're awesome.  
  
You mumbled as you set down your cup on the bench beside you and so did William as you leaned on him more and he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him. He gently took your hand in his free one and gave it a gentle squeeze. You found yourself blushing slightly as a large smile formed on your face. The 2 of you stayed like that for a long while before you moved to the couch in the living room which was more comfortable than the bench. William sat down and you sat in his lap. You rested your head on his shoulder and your eyes slid shut as you rested your arms against his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and began to rub your back softly in a soothing manor that had you falling asleep in minutes. And before you fell into unconsciousness you heard him mumble a soft goodnight and you felt him kiss the top of your head lightly. You fell asleep with a smile on your face.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You walked into the office the next day with William by your side. You noticed people looking your way and you moved a bit closer to William who was now glaring at anyone who even looked your way. You reached the cubicles and just so happened to run into Alan on your way. Alan took one glance over the both of you, looked over at William and smiled knowingly at him which made William look away slightly as a very light pink hue danced on his cheeks. Alan then shifted his gaze to you and you had trouble trying to keep your smug look off your face. Alan just chuckled softly which made you laugh lightly as William left to go to his office.  
  
Alan: What did I tell you?  
  
He said with a slight smirk and he crossed his arms over his chest in an  _I told you so_ kinda manor. You just blushed slightly as you fidgeted with the hem of your suit collar.  
  
You: I guess you won't be doing half my paperwork now then huh?  
  
You said with a slight laugh as you remembered his offer from the previous day and Alan just smiled proudly at you. Suddenly Eric showed up and very subtly put his arm around Alan's waist which made him jump slightly and mumble about them being in public as he blushed slightly. Eric just smirked as he looked at you and made a head nod to something behind him.  
  
Eric: Check it out, Grell's having a hissy fit.  
  
He said as he laughed and you looked over to see Grell talking with William. You felt jealousy starting to form in you but when you noticed that he wasn't flirting with William you relaxed a bit. Grell looked like a kid that just had his favorite toy taken from him. He jumped up and down in his tantrum and he glared sadly at William but William's monotone expression didn't change. If anything he looked smug about whatever they were talking about. They were probably talking about you, you figured as Grell looked over at you and glared with narrowed eyes. William looked over in your direction and your eyes met. He smiled slightly before turning back to Grell who continued to complain in his obnoxiously whiny voice. You looked back at Alan and Eric and you all exchanged knowing looks before the 3 of you began to laugh.  
  
Eric: Who knew that Spears wasn't all ice? I guess there really is a heart under that cold exterior. Who knew?  
  
He said in his thick Scottish accent and you just smiled as you looked back over to see William talking to some other juniors while Grell dramatically left the room. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse, as he mumbled incoherent things to himself and shoved a junior out of his way, and you reveled in the sight. At least Grell knew to back off now, you thought to yourself as you turned back to Eric.  
  
You: He's always had a heart, it was just hidden till the right person came along to thaw it.  
  
You said with a smile as you looked back at William. You watched as the juniors left and William turned to look at you. He smiled once more before turning and headed out of the room probably to go to his office.  
  
Eric: You mean you?  
  
You: Exactly.  
  
You said with a laugh and you looked around to see that some people were staring at you, but you didn't mind. You felt a hand on your shoulder and looked to see that it was Alan.  
  
Alan: See? I told you that he was into you. Aren't you glad you took my advice?

He said with a smile and you just nodded. The 3 of you then decided to go get some tea and coffee before starting your shifts so you all headed to the break room where you spent the next little bit talking about how everything had happened the way it did. And all you could think about was how you finally had what you wanted. It sure did take a while, and it took a lot of advice and motivation from others but you finally did it. You finally managed to tell William how you felt and it definitely paid off. You somehow managed to break down William's emotional barriers and thawed his frozen heart. 


End file.
